


Shades of Black

by ohfreckle



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is the new little shit neighbor across the street who likes to pop over to Thor’s house for absolutely nothing (and wearing not much more). One day, he arrives on his doorstep claiming to be locked out of his house and asks to stay with Thor until his mom/dad gets home. Thor is nervous because he’s been (guiltily, veryvery guiltily) jacking off to the thought of this kid for weeks and now he’s perched on the couch in his living room wearing nothing but a pair of teeny tiny shorts and a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sexualthorientation as part of the Thorki Secret Santa on tumblr. 
> 
> Loki is 16 (almost 17) and Thor is 32. If that's not your thing, now is the time to hit the back button.
> 
> Yes, you're reading that right, I totally wrote a Blackhat/AoA crossover and I'm not sorry in the slightest.

Thor squints and stares hard at the screen in front of him, endless rows of numbers and bits of code. He tries to make sense of the flashing digits, but at thirty-two it seems his age is finally catching up with him.

He swipes and taps in a reminder for an appointment with an ophthalmologist, ruthlessly ignoring the nagging voice in his head that taunts him that it’s not his eyesight that is messed up. 

Thor shifts in his chair with a sigh and makes another attempt at fixing the code in front of him. The deadline for this project is approaching fast and while he thinks he will be able to fix the remaining loopholes well ahead of time, Thor doesn't like to dawdle. As CEO of his own network security company he can't afford dissatisfied customers, after all they're paying for the roof over his head--and very well at that-- and also for the little side projects he's doing just for fun because he loves a challenge.

"Am I bothering you? Do you want me to turn the volume down a bit?" Loki raises a brow at him from his place on the couch, his head craned back so he can look at Thor. He's watching a tv show that involves men in kilts and a lot of swearing, but it's not the noise from the tv that's distracting Thor from his work.

"No, no, it's fine, I need a break anyways." 

Thor shuts down the computer, rubbing a weary hand over his eyes. He slowly counts to ten, but when he finally gathers up the nerve to face the room he’s still greeted with the same image that has tormented him all afternoon. 

Loki looks utterly at home on his couch, lounging back in the wide-legged sprawl that seems to come so naturally to teenaged boys, one part innocence and two parts insolence, and yet he’s never still, squirming and arching in minute shifts while he noisily sucks diet coke through a straw.

Thor knows he shouldn’t let his eyes linger, he fucking _knows_ , but even if his life depended on it he couldn’t tear his gaze from the way the kid’s nipples pebble when Loki rests the ice-cold soda can on his stomach. The little menace is shirtless, showed up at his door in nothing but a skimpy pair of cutoffs two hours ago and asked if he could wait for his mom to come home because he forgot his key.

As if he even has to ask, Loki pops in all the time with no reason at all. Thor doesn’t even know how it happened. It had started when Loki moved in across the street with his mom four months ago. He’d asked if Thor needed some help in the garden and Thor had agreed, mostly because he actually felt bad for the kid. He’s not an expert on good parenting, but even he can tell that Loki and his mom have issues.

Thanks to Loki Thor’s lawn is now pristine, the best in the whole neighborhood. If Thor thought he’d actually save some money by hiring his almost-seventeen-year-old neighbor instead of a professional gardener— well, he definitely isn’t. He keeps telling himself that he needs to keep his house presentable in case possible clients want to come here rather than his office in the city, that this is why he has Loki coming over once a week. That Loki rarely wears more than a pair of ratty cutoffs while he mows the lawn is merely an added bonus. 

Sometime during the second month Loki had started to come over without money being exchanged. It sounds sordid like that even in Thor’s head, but the real reason for that is probably that Thor jerks off after every single one of these visits. 

Thor is no fool, he knows what Loki is doing. Hell, it’s completely normal for teenagers to have crushes on older people and test their charms on someone they consider unreachable and thus safe, but it’s said older people’s responsibility to keep it in their pants. 

It’s just that much harder because Thor really enjoys Loki’s company. The kid is too smart for his own good and challenges Thor like few of his peers do. Sometimes he watches Thor work, picking things up with astounding speed while he presses up close to Thor, but mostly he just lounges around the house half-naked, watching tv or playing games and raiding Thor’s kitchen.

Really, he’s being ridiculous, so Thor finally gets up and walks over, sinking down onto the smaller loveseat next to the couch. He’s not going to let a kid get the best of him. 

Loki chatters on about the show, and Thor tries hard to feign interest in the adventures of a time traveling nurse. At least it’s safe, safer than watching Loki watch him from beneath his lashes with his lips wrapped around that damnable straw.

"You know what? Fuck this," Loki suddenly snaps, clearly unimpressed with Thor's lack of reaction to his really quite remarkable attempts at being a cocktease. 

Loki crosses the short distance between them and what little resolve Thor ever had slips away with every step. It takes all of his willpower to keep his posture relaxed, to let Loki come to him rather than getting up and pulling the boy in his lap, because in his fucked up mind it seems less sordid this way. Somehow he manages, if barely so, but Thor can't tear his eyes from the lovely jut of Loki's sharp hipbones as he slinks towards him and comes to stand between his thighs. 

Thor's mouth goes dry with all of that soft skin he’s been fantasizing about close enough to touch. He tents his jeans with a ragged exhale, goes from reluctantly aroused to achingly hard in a heartbeat. Fuck his morals, fuck it all, Thor can’t _not_ touch, not with Loki angling his hips towards him with a breathless _come on_ , not with the hand that clenches in his hair as soon as he follows and straightens up in his seat. 

Loki’s skin is soft where Thor kisses him right above his navel, under his hands, curling around Loki’s waist and pulling him close. Loki stumbles against Thor with a breathless laugh, almost as if he’s surprised that it’s that easy, that _Thor_ really is that easy. Jesus, he’s been played by a sixteen-year old kid, but Thor is beyond caring, he just _wants_.

"What do you want, you little demon," Thor mouths into the boy’s skin, even if he already knows the answer: it’s there in the rapid heartbeat fluttering against his lips and the hard ridge of Loki’s cock nudging into his palm when he slides his hand slower, unable to resist.

"I want— ah, I want you to touch me." Loki tilts Thor’s head back with a tug on his hair and looks down on him, determination and just a hint of shyness warring on his face. 

"I want to touch you. I want to suck your cock, god, please—" Loki stutters out a hitched breath, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. "I think about it all the time when you watch me mowing the lawn, how you’ll feel, how you’ll taste…"

Fuck, Thor remembers every single afternoon he’s been watching Loki kneeling down and sticking out his ass while he gave the edges of Thor’s lawn an extra careful trim, the lower curve of his cheeks peeking out under the frayed edges of those damn cutoffs, surprisingly full for such a skinny kid. Thor has jerked off to thoughts of what he wants to do to that ass so often he’s lost count.

"Did you now. Well then, take these off, baby," Thor murmurs hotly, his gut tightening in response when Loki flushes with pleasure at the endearment.

Loki rips at the buttons of his fly eagerly before Thor even stops speaking, kicking off his shorts within mere seconds. This time Thor can fully appreciate the view and he relaxes into the couch to do just that when Loki slowly turns for him without being asked, showing off with a graceful arch of his back. 

God, the kid is beautiful, lean with just a hint of muscle tone starting to show. His cock slender and rosy, wet at the tip already, and his ass— damn, his ass is plump and round, just as Thor has imagined, _perfect_. Thor can't wait to sink into him, to bend Loki over every available surface and slide right into his tight heat. It is going to happen, it's way too late to pretend otherwise, but not right now because Loki is sliding to his knees right between Thor's thighs. 

Heat flares up Thor's spine at the first touch of Loki's deft fingers on his zipper. Loki parts his fly with a look of fierce determination on his face, his eyes fixed firmly on the tightly stretched white cotton he’s revealing. 

"Fuuuuck. Fuck, Thor, that’s big," Loki breathes reverently, fitting his palm over the length of Thor’s cock, touching, testing the heft of it. He looks up at Thor coyly and licks his lips, squeezing lightly. "So _so_ big, I love it." 

Thor curses violently under his breath, arching helplessly into the teasing friction. He’s soaking already, a wet stain spreading out slowly under Loki’s fingertips and then Loki is all over him, nosing along the length of Thor’s cock, mouthing greedy little sounds into the dampening cotton. 

God, it’s good, just this is better than any of Thor’s fantasies. His cock is pushed up towards his stomach by Loki’s explorations and Thor shudders with relief when his cockhead finally pops free.

"You don’t have to—" Thor starts, trying to be noble or at least not a complete asshole, even if he’ll probably rip the leather under his hands if Loki actually stops. But Loki is already there, rubbing his lips softly over Thor’s slit, darting out his tongue to taste him and damn, Thor is so _so_ fucked. 

"I’ve done this before," Loki murmurs. He looks up at Thor with a teasing smile, right before he slips his mouth over the head of Thor’s cock and sucks hard.

The boy is evil, Thor thinks hazily, arching helplessly into the tightwet heat of Loki’s mouth with a harsh groan. All Thor can see is Loki’s tousled head pressed against his stomach, his hands clutching the elastic of Thor’s briefs. It’s even more obscene than actually watching Loki’s lips on his cock: the kid’s narrow shoulders framed by Thor’s thick thighs, head moving in an unmistakable act.

Thor can tell Loki isn’t lying, that he’s really done this before; still, there’s enough hesitation in the glide of his lips and how he curls his tongue to let Thor know he hasn’t done it often, enough innocence in the way he sucks Thor’s cock with a soft tongue and breathless little moans.

"I’m sorry," Loki gasps wetly, pulling off Thor’s cock with an obscene sound, "fuck, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can take it all." 

"Don’t worry, baby, I’ll teach you another time," Thor grits out, reaching down to smooth the unhappy frown from Loki’s face. "You’re doing great, just keep— ah, just keep sucking the head." 

It’s all Thor needs. Just looking at Loki, utterly debauched with his lips wet and swollen and tears clinging to his lashes, and Thor is two seconds from coming, his balls drawing up tightly. And then he _is_ coming, heat exploding in his gut so sudden he’s gasping with it the second Loki puts his mouth on him, shooting his load all over Loki’s pretty pink lips. 

Thor can’t even remember the last time he came this hard. He’s still reeling with to when he suddenly has a lapful of needy boy. Loki ruts urgently against Thor’s stomach, pressing frantic come-slick kisses against Thor’s lips between breathless little gasps. Thor kisses back, licks deep into Loki’s mouth and bites gently at his lips in silent apology that he came all over his face before he even kissed him properly. 

"Touch me, oh god, please…" 

Thor isn’t cruel enough to let him wait any longer. Loki fits perfectly into his hands: his palms curling snugly around Loki’s cock and over the swell of his ass. Thor jerks Loki off quickly, enveloping him completely in his hand with just the right amount of pressure. He’s not sure if it’s his own lack of restraint or Loki’s eager squirming, but his fingers slip into the damp crease between Loki’s cheeks, skirting over the tight furl of Loki’s asshole. 

"Oh God-- fuck, Thor, do that again…" 

Loki stills Thor's hand on his cock with a choked off moan. He simply keeps him there, cupping his cock and balls snugly, his own much smaller hand curled over Thor's thick fingers, his thighs shaking while he arches his spine and pushes back into the press of Thor's fingertips.

Thor pushes down on Loki's hole, just a hint of pressure that makes Loki cry out softly nonetheless, his nails digging deep enough to leave marks on Thor's shoulder where he steadies himself with his free hand. He's beautiful, eagerly embracing this new kind of pleasure with frantic rolls of his hips. Thor strokes him harder, rubs two fingers over his fluttering hole and watches greedily as Loki's eyes flutter shut and he shakes apart in Thor's arms, his cheeks clenching hard around Thor's fingers while he wets their hands with thick spurts of come.

"Next time I want you inside of me," Loki pants into his neck, and fuck, Thor is not prepared for this. It's one thing to know deep down that it will happen, who is he even kidding, but to hear it like this…

Thor sends Loki off to the shower with a pat to his ass, ignoring his pout. He doesn't trust himself enough to keep his hands from the kid now that he's had him-- _had him_ , fuck, he needs to stop thinking like that. It's past five already and the last thing he needs is a raging hard-on when Loki's mother eventually comes to look for him. Thor quickly grabs a t-shirt from his gym bag and changes into it, wrinkling his nose at the smell. Well, at least it doesn't have come stains on it. 

"Stop thinking!"

Thor didn't even hear Loki come into the room. Loki is wearing one of his worn shirts, the thing ridiculously large on him.

"You like it, huh, you pervert," Loki grins, twisting his hips a little so that the tails flare almost like a skirt. Thor just smirks and enjoys the view, no use in denying the obvious. 

"I gotta run, my mom will be home soon." Loki pecks Thor on the lips and then he's out of the door already without waiting for an answer, crossing the street in a jog. 

Thor steps out after him and watches, utterly dumbfounded, as the little wretch unlocks the door to his house, waving a little before he slips inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is much appreciated! For updates, snippets and whinings on my fics, feel free to add me on [tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
